


Mingi's muscle kink

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Dont ask why, M/M, Muscle Kink, Top Jeong Yunho, author is trying her best, just understand, mingi comes in his pants after like three dirty words, mingi thinks about yunho's muscles in ap gov, no beta we die like men, shhh - Freeform, there will be door sex in part two, what are these tags omg, yes i’m using a class i'm taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: mingi thinks of Yunho's muscles in class and pops a boner. yunho sees this and teases him a lot on the way home.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Now, Mingi did not mean to get a boner in class, he really didn't. He thought his ap gov class was going to stop him from thinking raunchy thoughts about his bf, but oh was he wrong. Here he was, sitting in the left corner of the room, sharing a table with said man. He couldn't help but look over at the beautiful being he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend. Fair skin that literally glowed with out makeup, that pretty face that smiled the cutest smiles at him, the lips that kissed him breathless, the arms that picked him up and held him against the door while the older fu- oh no. 

Mingi you are a fucking dumbass why must you think about Yunho fucking you a: in ap gov where Mr. Kim already doesn't like you and b: right next to the fucking culprit of your thoughts. You are the dumbe- the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Yunho looks over at mingi and looks at his notes, empty. 

"Good note taking baby." Godammit why did Yunho still have to make Mingi blush after all this time. Yunho looked further down and caught sight of little Mingi and smirked looking back up into Mingi's eyes. 

"Excited about note taking i see?" Mingi glared at Yunho and packed up his stuff, signaling to the other that he wanted to go home as soon as possible. 

They both packed up their stuff and left the room, waking down hand in hand to Yunho's car. Both of them had smiles on their faces at the ability to show pda. At the beginning of their relationship, neither of them were out to anyone and were scared people would judge them. Then, at some point neither of them really knows, they just stopped giving a fuck about what other people thought and did what they want. No one really cared about their relationship, on the contrary, all their friends were supportive and the whole school shipped them. Their parents were supportive and the boys felt lucky that they had such a nice environment to be themselves (especially since not everyone has that). 

The lovers got to Yunho's car(which was basically a shared car because they didn't go anywhere without each other). Yunho threw their book bags in the back (because he refused to let his baby carry anything and Mingi couldn't even say no if he wanted to) and they got into the car. They quickly headed to their shared apartment, talking about their day and sharing stories from their classes. 

Mingi was in the middle of getting run by Joji to play in the car (both of them loved his music and Yunho didn't get a chance to listen to the new song yet), he felt a hand on his thigh and gasped. Now, Yunho often only drove with one hand, the other preoccupied with Mingi's hand of course. But this time, Yunho had decided it would be a good idea to grab at Mingi's *sensitive* thigh. The younger gasped and looked at his boyfriend, a small smirk appearing on his face. Mingi, not really hating the hand, just decided to ignore it and continue to play the song. 

The song had finished and Yunho hadn't moved his hand, so Mingi started talking about some other indie artists he's been listening to recently. While he was on a rant about Aurora's voice and how she was a vocal legend, the little shit he calls his boyfriend moved his hand up to his inner thigh and squeezed on the fading marks that littered his upper thigh. Oh god. Yunho continued smirking and Mingi was left breathless, the only thing leaving his mouth was a whimper, Aurora completely escaping from his mind. 

"Tell me sweetcheeks, why were you rocking a boner in gov? Thinking dirty things about Mr. Kim?" Damn Yunho and his way of making Mingi blush. Mingi put his hand on top of Yunho's and squeezed it reassuringly. "N-no. I was thinking about you, Yunho." 

"Ahhh, that's why you weren't taking notes. Wanna tell me what you were thinking about sweetheart?" Mingi didn't answer, he knew Yunho knew. The older just wanted to tease him. Mingi looked over and gave him a pout. Yunho just squeezed his thigh again, making a louder whimper erupt from the smaller's mouth. 

"Hmm? I didn't hear you baby. Were you thinking about me fucking you over the teachers desk? I bet you'd like that. My little exhibitionis-" 

"yo-your muscles" Mingi almost kicked him self for stuttering. "I was thinking about your muscles." Yunho was quiet for a second before squeezing the faint mark again. 

"Why were you thinking of my muscles honey?" Even though he knew Yunho was literally the most open and willing person on the planet, he still felt a little shy because sex made him nervous. 

"I was thinking of you holding me up against the door and f-fucking me" again, Mingi cringed at the stutter that came out of his mouth. His cringe, however, was interrupted by the heavy exhale that came out of his boyfriends mouth. He moved his hand to the very inside of Mingi's thighs to brush up against his cock, his boyfriend opening his legs wider to accept the touch. 

"Fuck baby,you have no idea what you do to me. God, you're so lucky I even have enough patience to wait till we get home to fuck you. Or else i'd pull over and fuck you right here like the slut you act like." Yunho squeezed Mingi's cock through his pants and the recipient moaned in response. 

"Little Mingi is wide awake, isn't he? God you're so wet for me, just like a little slut. Are you gonna come baby? Are you gonna come in your pants like a whore?" God, Mingi did not want to come but he did anyway, squirting into his underwear. Yunho, lucky that he was wearing shorts, reached under his shorts, swabbed a bit of his come, and brought it up to his lips, tasting the salty yet sweet taste of the younger. 

Mingi was breathless and out of mind, still trying to come down from his high. It took him a couple minutes to even notice that they were literally in the parking lot of their apartment. Mingi looked over and the older with wide eyes, staring into the older's eyes. His lover opened his door, grabbed their bags, and went to the younger's door to open it for him. Mingi stepped out and clasped their hands together, trying to begin the awkward walk to their door with literal cum in his pants. But before he could get far, Yunho pulled him back and pushed him against the car and grinded into his ass, causing him to emit a small moan. 

"Just wait till we get to the apartment baby, i’m gonna treat you so good. I'll take you right up against the door, just like you want. I'll make sure everyone can hear how much of a slut you are for me. I'll make sure you remember who you belong to." And with that, Yunho backed away from the younger, giving him a warm smile. Mingi reciprocated and took the outstretched hand and they started their trek up to their apartment. 

TO BE CONTINUED.....


	2. Smexy smex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hot door sex y'all were waiting for.

Surprisingly, the walk up to the apartment was fine. Yunho kept a hold of their backpacks while also walking hand in hand with Mingi(how yunho carries those things with one hand will always amaze him.) Once they passed the front desk (smiling at Jessy, the nice lady at the front desk, when she awwed at them) they continued down the hallway until they got to the elevator and pressed the up button. They got into the elevator and Mingi used his freehand to push the 4th floor button. While going up, they stared into each other's eyes, allowing themselves to get excited for what was going to happen. The bell rung and the door opened, but before Yunho could make a move to walk out, Mingi gave a little kiss to Yunho's cheek, just because he could. 

They proceeded down the hallway until they got to their assigned door. Mingi took the keys out of Yunho's hands and opened the door himself, allowing Yunho to go in first before shutting the door behind them. They proceeded to take off their shoes. While Yunho went to drop their bags in the living room, Mingi went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He must not have heard Yunho come in because he was startled when he felt huge hands on his hips, gripping so hard that it would probably leave a bruise(Mingi isn't complaining tho). He shivered as Yunho started kissing up his neck, moving to the sweet spots right behind his ear or right in the junction of his neck and collarbone (Yunho had memorized them by now) and bit down, earning a moan from the other. Yunho chuckled and moved one hand to grab Mingi's face and pull it towards him. 

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about what you said baby. I will live up to that cute little fantasy of yours." and with that, Mingi was pulled into a kiss. Yunho skipped right over sweetness, immediately biting down onto the younger's lip and forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth. God, Yunho would never get over the taste of Mingi, or the little whines Mingi let out when Yunho talked dirty, or the pouty lips he gave when he wanted something. Yeah, he was smitten. 

He pulled away from the kiss and went to leave marks over the younger's neck. He moved his hand down to the younger's shorts, keeping one hand on his hip to keep him still and the other going into his underwear to play with his butt. He let his finger scrape the rim of the younger's hole and the other let out a loud moan and pushed back(not getting too far though because of the death grip Yunho had on Mingi's hips). 

"God Baby, you're so sensitive." Mingi whimpered loud and tried pushing down again, Yunho growled in response. "So loud too." 

He quickly slid the younger's shorts down his legs and let him get out. While he did that, he pulled the younger's shirt above his head, leaving him naked and ready for Yunho. Yunho twisted him around, picked him up, and placed him onto the counter, thighs spread around Yunho's hips. He brought his hands to Mingi's thighs and squeezed, chuckling at the whimper that left the younger. 

While most of the younger's cum from earlier was in his boxers, the younger was still a bit of a mess around his pelvis area. Yunho took a finger and scraped some of the younger's cum off of his inner thigh and brought it up to his mouth, tasting the saltiness of the younger. When he looked into the younger's eyes, they were glossed over and a pan down would show that he was also hard. 

"You look so cute baby, I could just eat you up." Mingi whimpered at the pet name (god why must he act like such a bottom). Yunho grabbed him by hips hims and picked him up, and mingi, with common sense, latched onto the older and started to suck at his neck (both of them had a thing for marks). Yunho walked up to their front door and pushed Mingi against it, pushing his mouth and hips against his lover's. 

Keeping him held up with one hand, he reached into his back pocket to pull out some lube he picked up while in the living room (they had lube everywhere so Mingi wasn't shocked at all). He gave the bottle to Mingi (who had pulled his head out of the older's neck to see what he was gonna do) and Mingi poured the lube onto his fingers. Yunho trailed his Fingers down to Mingi's hole, where he circled the rim before slowly pushing his pointer finger into the tight space. The younger clutched fiercely onto the older's shoulders as he let out a high-pitched whine. The older smirked and put his head into the younger's neck to suck some more bruises into it. 

Yunho quickly added two more fingers, quickly opening the boy up for him. The second he felt Mingi start to grind down on his theee fingers, he pulled them out and grasped his dick, telling the younger to pour lube onto it. The younger, wanting to be a good boy, quickly poured lube onto the member. Yunho pulled his cock until it was lined up with Mingi's hole. In order to be a tease (and a little shit in mingi's opinion) he pushes him cock toward until just the tip is in, and then stops. Mingi looked him in the eye, pleading, but they both knew that Yunho liked words. 

"Yunho please. Please fuck me. I've been good. I will be good. I'll do whatever, just please fuck me. Ple-" Mingi was cut off with a load moan coming from his mouth. Yunho slammed into him, starting a rough pace. Yunho held mingi against the door with a rough grip on his hips, slighting pushing the younger against himself to go even deeper. Mingi looked at Yunhos muscles, which were not even straining to hold him up. The way the light from the lamp hit them gave them a golden tone and made the valleys of his biceps he known. The way that Yunho barely needed to exert energy from his muscles to hold up the younger made Mingi feel his erection grow some more. 

Only a few minutes had past but both boys knew that they were going to come embarrassingly quick. Yunho leaned forward and caught the younger's lips with his, kissing messily with teeth scrapes and lip bites. The younger pulled away, wanting to warn the older of the impedending situation they were about to be in. 

"Yunho, I need to come. Can I come please?" God, Yunho would never get tired of the younger's begging. Keeping up his pace, he leaned into the younger's ear, biting the lobe and kissing the marks he had made previously. 

"Come baby." Mingi needed no further instruction as he came, moaning so loud that the neighbors would definitely be writing a note to them later that day. Yunho followed quickly after the younger, coming inside the younger with a growl and a bite to his shoulder. 

He pulled Mingi from the door and pulled out, then walked to the bathroom found inside of the bedroom. He placed Mingi onto the counter and went to fill up the bath. He quickly got the bath ready (getting Mingi's favorite bath bomb into the water). He picked up the younger and got into the tub, moving Mingi so he was sitting between his legs, back against Yunho's chest. Quickly, he cleaned the younger and himself, washing away the sweat, dirt, and other things that attached themselves to them that day. Breaking the silence, Yunho decides to ask "Wanna order pizza and watch a movie bub?" The younger hummed in agreement. Yunho picked up the younger, got out of the tub, and placed him on his feet. Mingi grabbed a towel and walked to the bedroom, a little wobbly since he hadn't been standing for a while. He quickly grabbed some boxers and Yunho's old t-shirt (don't come for him, he liked the way it felt to have Yunho's bigger clothes on him) and went to the living room where Yunho was already waiting in sweats (how he did it so fast is a marvel to Mingi). 

Yunho decided to let Mingi pick, so they ended up watching the Corpse Bride, which was their favorite movie of all time. The pizza came rather quickly, and they ended the night watching Tim burton movies while eating pizza and snuggling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get out, I was having a bit of writers block but i'm back!! I hope you all enjoyed this rushed smut. Sorry for the rushed ending, BUT NO ONE TALKS ABOUT TIM BURTON ANYMORE AND I JUST THINK THAT THATS WRONG. Anyways, I hope you all are having a wonderful day. Stay safe, wash ur hands, and stop taking all the toilet paper. Ty for reading!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> this is the worst thing i've ever written but like here you go!! I may or may not have wrote this in 2 hours, so there's that. a pt two is coming, I just didn't want to keep this hidden so here!!


End file.
